


Witness Protection

by bobbiejelly



Series: Kissing Eve [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witness Protection, Crack, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Ficlet, Meredith Grey Gets Over Her Fear Of Flying On Planes, Reddit Imagines, Sandra Oh Crossover, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "If I murdered someone, she's the person I'd call to help me drag the corpse across the floor." - Cristina Yang, about Meredith Grey.In which Reddit Imagines that Grey's Anatomy & and Killing Eve are the same universe and that sometime after running her very own 3D-Heart-Printing hospital in Zurich, Switzerland, that Cristina Yang joins the British Intelligence agency, MI6, and has a new name "Eve Polastri".Content Warning: Violence. Also Murder. In a TV way. Spoilers through KE-S2-E8 & GA-S12ish.
Relationships: Cristina Yang & Meredith Grey, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Cristina Yang
Series: Kissing Eve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749406
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Witness Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbibbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbibbi/gifts), [thiefless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/gifts), [CaramelosCos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelosCos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959001) by [bbibbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbibbi/pseuds/bbibbi). 
  * Inspired by [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214205) by [thiefless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/thiefless). 
  * Inspired by [Call Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255728) by [thiefless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/thiefless). 
  * Inspired by [strange effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034782) by [CaramelosCos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelosCos/pseuds/CaramelosCos). 



> Gifted to the lovely authors of 3 existing Cristina Yang - Eve Polastri crossover fanfictions so far, bbibbi & thiefless who inspired this story!

_Author's Note:_

There are a few exceptional crossover fanfictions for Grey's Anatomy/Killing Eve.

Thought I'd add to the list.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Witness Protection**

* * *

_"If I murdered someone, she's the person I'd call to help me drag the corpse across the floor." - Cristina Yang, about Meredith Grey._

_In which Reddit Imagines that Grey's Anatomy & and Killing Eve are the same universe and that sometime after running her very own 3D-Heart-Printing hospital in Zurich, Switzerland, that Cristina Yang joins the British Intelligence agency, MI6, and has a new name "Eve Polastri"._

_Content Warning: Violence. Also Murder. In a TV way. Spoilers through KE-S2-E8 & GA-S12ish._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_All this is happening over the phone, where Cristina Yang calls Meredith Grey after texting her about her new name and her new job as a spy..._

Cristina/Eve: Meredith Grey?

Meredith: CRISTINA!? It's been AGES? HOW ARE YOU?

Cristina/Eve: So, you know how I once said if I killed someone I'd call you to ask you to help hide the body? Well ah, I killed someone. The guy was ugly and tall and attacking my not-girlfriend and so I axed him. Literally. Help me!?

Meredith: Where are you?

Cristina/Eve: Rome.

Meredith: Wait, you have a girlfriend?

Cristina/Eve: It's complicated.

Meredith: Is your girlfriend going to help you hide the body or am I? Also, where is your girlfriend?

Cristina/Eve: She's at the light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Meredith: Okay. I'm on the next flight out to Rome because clearly you are hallucinating. I'll have Amelia and Maggie watch the kids.

Cristina/Eve: No, I meant that literally...

Meredith: I am your PERSON, Cristina. And it's been months since you've called! I'm on my way. And you can introduce me to your new girlfriend!

Cristina/Eve: I'm not sure if you meeting her is a good idea because she might get irrationally jealous and do bad things to you...

Meredith: Kinda like you got irrationally jealous when Sadie Harris showed up? She was into some weird death stuff too... She even called me 'Death' and I called her 'Die'.

Cristina/Eve: Yeah but she wasn't your girlfriend-girlfriend. Or wait was she?

Meredith: Your girlfriend isn't really your girlfriend either. What's her name by the way?

Cristina/Eve: Oksana Astankova. Or Villanelle.

Meredith: Is one of those her nickname?

Cristina/Eve: It's unclear.

Meredith: Is this why you're now a spy and technically under witness protection?

Cristina/Eve: Probably.

Meredith: I'll be over as soon as I can. Try not to get killed, 'Eve,' in the meantime.

Cristina/Eve: I'll do my best... it's good to talk with you Meredith. I miss you. Let's dance it out when you get here!

Meredith: Definitely! I can't wait to dance it out with you. Oh and by the way, I'm taking a plane, be proud of me!

Cristina/Eve: I am very proud. I can't wait to see you, Meredith! Oops. Gotta go! I think my girlfriend is planning us a trip to Alaska. I'll see you when you get here. Much love to you.

Meredith: Much Love to you too Cristina. Even with a new name, you'll always be Cristina Yang to me!

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading this short, folks!

This will probably remain a one-shot.

Unless you have ideas? Let me know in the comments :).

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
